


What You See

by uwujiverse



Series: Ode To You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, devil!soonyoung, ode to you, wizard!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujiverse/pseuds/uwujiverse
Summary: That man on Jihoon's dreams. The devil in disguise. He's ready to kill.





	What You See

Jihoon was from a family of witches and wizards. He was one of the sons of those famous witch and wizard that was known for their godly riches and inhuman powers.

The townspeople were afraid of Jihoon's family. No one dares to cross their path.

But Jihoon knew..

Ever since he was little, he knew. That his parents sold their souls to that devil to attain everything they have now. And he knew, he knew that one day, the devil will take everything away, even his own life.

Come his 17th birthday where it all started.

It was a dream.

A dream of a beautiful man. The man was just standing a few meters away from him.  
The man was looking away from him, and Jihoon was amazed on how perfect this man standing in front of him.

"W-who are you?" Jihoon asked, a hint of curiousity & he felt that his voice was shaking.

The man cocked his head acknowledging his presence but looked away again.

Jihoon looked at where the man was looking and he saw red. His town was on fire. Everyone was screaming for help.

"W-what's happening?! We have to help them!!" Jihoon yelled about to run to the scene but a gun was already aimed at him.

"W-who are you??" Jihoon asked again and he heard the man pulled the trigger..

Jihoon woke up gasping.

It was a dream.

It was just a dream.

But everything felt so real..

On that same fateful day, Jihoon's father died.

Jihoon mourned for his father's death as he can't believe how a healthy man will die on his sleep. He knew. He knew that the devil was starting, starting to collect what is truly his.

Every year, on his birthday, Jihoon dreamt of the man. And every year, on his birthday, someone on their family dies (unnaturally) too..

Jihoon was angry at himself..

He's blaming himself for the death of his beloved family. He wanted to kill the devil, he wanted to stop him.

But he knew, that no potions or powerful spells can stop that devil.

\--

A few minutes from now, it will be Jihoon's 24th birthday and he's wishing time will just stop.

He was on his older's brother's (and his only family left) room, the latter getting ready for the ritual when it strikes midnight.

"Are you ready?" Seungcheol asked pulling Jihoon inside the ritual circle.

"I'm afraid." Jihoon whispered and Seungcheol enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm here. I'll protect you." Seungcheol cooed as he carressed his younger brother's back.

"Y-you don't understand Cheol! You're the one I have to protect! You're the one who's going to die!! You're the one he's going to take and I'll be left all alone here!!!!" Jihoon sniffed angrily, he felt so weak cause he knew that he can't do anything to save his brother. He knew that, that man will take Seungcheol away from him too.

"Sshh. I'll manage." Seungcheol looked at his watch and his face turned serious. "It's time."

Jihoon stood up straight in front of Seungcheol. As the clock strikes twelve, Seungcheol covered Jihoon's eyes with his hand.

"Now, describe what you see." Seungcheol whispered.

\--

Jihoon opened his eyes slowly and there he is, that man was standing on his usual spot but this time he was looking at Jihoon. It was like the man was expecting him.

"W-who are you?" Jihoon asked, everytime he asks.

The man smiled at him.

"Soonyoung. I'm Soonyoung."

For the first time, he heard the man's voice, it was beautiful (like his name and his face) like a melody that Jihoon wants to hear often.

"Come with me.." Jihoon heard and he saw the man offering his hand to him.

"N-no.. Why should I? You killed my family!" Jihoon shouted.

"No. I did not kill your family. I'm just collecting what is mine." He heard the man, a sad smile on his beautiful face.

"Go take all of our riches and our powers! I don't need those!"

"But those were not mine." Soonyoung answered and Jihoon was confused as hell.

"W-what?" Jihoon stuttered, and took a step back but the man closed the distance between them.

"You." Soonyoung whispered as he touched Jihoon's cheek. "You. Are. Mine." Soonyoung said, emphasizing each word so Jihoon can understand.

"N-no. You're kidding right?" Jihoon asked, afraid that everything that he knew were all lies, that he was the one that their parents sold to this devil.

"I'm serious, Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung walked away from him and Jihoon saw fire. Soonyoung's body was on fire.

"I gave you a chance, Jihoonie." Soonyoung said sweetly and the last thing Jihoon saw, was his town burning into ashes..

\--

Jihoon gasped and Seungcheol supported him from falling. He hugged Seungcheol like his life was depending on it.

"Cheol.. H-he came for me. O-our parents sold me to him. Why would they even do that?" Jihoon sniffed, the memory from the dream was still vivid, like it is real.

But before Seungcheol can answer, an explosion was heard, startling the two.

"What was that?" Jihoon stopped crying, another explosion was heard.

"Fire!!! Fire!!!!!!!" Jihoon heard the townspeople, they were screaming, just like on his dreams.

"It's happening." Jihoon whispered, his heart hurting as he saw that their house was beginning to catch fire too.

"Cheol??" Jihoon called and he was greeted by the small smile of his brother.

"Run, Jihoon. Don't let him catch you." Seungcheol said pushing him outside the door. "The people needs me. Run!"

Jihoon ran and ran. He ran until the cobblestone road was turned into a dusty road and he knew he was out of their city.

Jihoon looked at their town..

The fire was huge, black smoke like dark clouds sprawled above the city. He still can hear people screaming as they were burned alive.

Jihoon closed his eyes. It was just like his dreams. His dream was real and it is happening in front of him.

He caused this.

He caused the death of many people..

"This won't happen if you just accepted me." Jihoon heard Soonyoung as the latter stood beside him.

"I know." Jihoon mumbled softly sounding defeated, head hung low.

Soonyoung lifted his chin and for the first time, Jihoon saw the latter's eyes. They were beautiful, like galaxies were dancing inside of them..

"Come with me, Jihoon." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung and can't stop himself from nodding. The devil smiled at him and Jihoon knew, he knew that death came fast for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the first OTY teaser.  
i wrote it on my twitter account and transferred it here. hope you enjoyed it! 😊


End file.
